Todo por el verdadero amor
by Alexandra Shinomori
Summary: Capitulo 6, está listo... algo malo sucederá [soy mala para los Summary's, no me culpen xD]
1. Dudas y Tristezas

**Todo por el verdadero amor.**

By **Alexandra Shinomori**

Disclaimer: Rk no es mío, lástima para mí porque francamente a veces quiero que Sanosuke se tire del 2º piso del doujo xD

Capítulo 1: **Dudas y tristezas**

Era una tarde lluviosa, fría, triste, Misao había ido a pasear, Aoshi en cambio, seguía meditando, pero con una leve preocupación en su mente… y en su corazón.

_¿Dónde está Misao?-_ Se preguntó el joven ex okashira de los onnis, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió afuera del templo y se encontró con Okina.

Okina - dijo

Dime Aoshi - le contestó sin pensarlo Jiya.

¿Has visto a Misao? – dijo con un tono tranquilo, pero en su interior estaba más que preocupado, Okina levantó la vista un tanto extrañado por la pregunta de Aoshi.

Misao salió hace 3 horas y aún no vuelve – dijo, con una notable preocupación en su voz.

Iré por ella – dijo finalmente Aoshi, que esta vez si estaba demasiado preocupado (N.A: oo preocupado el?), se cambió de vestuario, se puso el traje de ninja, su gabardina y tomó sus kodachis y partió en busca de su protegida.

Mientras tanto, Misao se percató de la presencia de dos hombres que la seguían, obligándola a tratar de caminar más rápido, pero no podía mucho, pues ella llevaba unos zapatitos que acompañaban a su hermoso kimono de sakura.

_- Demonios - _ pensó, y sin darse cuenta, uno de los dos tipos estaba al frente de ella y la sujetó

Suéltame – gritó ella, pero aquel sujeto sólo le puso un paño con opio en toda la boca y la nariz, provocando que Misao se desmayara.

El sujeto y su cómplice se la llevaron hasta unas ruinas cercanas. Ella despertó totalmente confundida, sin saber en donde estaba y que había sucedido realmente con esos dos sujetos.

¿Dónde diablos estoy? – se preguntó

Estás en unas ruinas donde yo te haré sentir como una mujer – dijo un joven con voz masculina, que era más o menos alto, tenía pelo castaño y ojos color pardo.

Lentamente él comenzó a acercarse, pero Misao aún no se podía mover correctamente, porque aún quedan rastros de opio en sus pulmones, comenzó a lamerla, le desgarró toda su ropa, ese kimono de sakura que tanto le gustaba y que se lo compró especialmente para Aoshi, el sujeto comenzó a tocarla, mientras ella se rehusaba, violentamente fue golpeada.

Esto es para que no vuelvas a gritar, perra – le dijo el joven, que después siguió con su hazaña hasta quitarle la virginidad a Misao, quien quedó toda maltratada y antes de que se fuera el tipo

¡Aoshi sálvame, ayúdame por Kami! – y después de decir eso, se desmayó.

Aoshi tiene un extraño presentimiento y va en busca de Misao, se va por un camino que presiente en que puede encontrarla, y se encuentra con una casa en ruinas, y de allí salía un hombre, de pelo castaño, y ojos pardos, que particularmente tenía, un pedazo de tela de un kimono, que para Aoshi le resultaba muy familiar.

_Flash Back_

_- _¿Cómo iba vestida Misao? – le preguntó Aoshi al viejo Okina

Iba vestida con el kimono que tenía imágenes de sakura, el que tanto te gusta – le contestó

_Fin Flash Back_

Aoshi se incorporó de sus pensamientos

¿Dónde está Misao? – dijo con una voz muy tranquila, pero con una mirada llena de odio que puede matar a cualquiera que se encuentre en su camino.

Si me preguntas por la chica, está adentro – dijo el tipo.

¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó Aoshi.

Sólo la hice sentir una mujer – dijo el violador.

Algo cambió en la mirada de Aoshi, no una mirada de odio, sino que algo más… era ira, ya no odiaba a ese tipo, sino que ya quería matarlo, porque se metió con SU Misao

¿_Acaso dije Mi Misao?_ – se preguntó mentalmente, pero como no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, tomó sus kodachis y en acto seguido, atravesó con la espada al sujeto, que no le dio explicación alguna.

Nunca más te metas con lo que no te pertenece – le susurró Aoshi, al ya casi muerto sujeto.

¿Acaso ella te pertenece? – preguntó el tipo.

Si – contestó Aoshi _- ¿Por qué dije que sí? – _se preguntó mentalmente.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Aoshi.

Soujiro Seta – y diciendo esto, expiró.

Aoshi entró en las ruinas y se encontró con la imagen más triste de su vida, una Misao totalmente demacrada, golpeada, con su kimono hecho pedazos, ella se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue un par de ojos azules fríos, que ella inmediatamente reconoció.

Aoshi-sama, viniste – dijo Misao

Si, vine a ayudarte, pero creo que llegué muy tarde – dijo Aoshi, lamentándose.

No se preocupe, Aoshi-sama – dijo Misao.

Demo – la interrumpió Aoshi

Usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó – dijo Misao con una voz débil y ella volvió a desmayarse.

Fin Capítulo 1

Este fic es el primero que sale naturalmente, sin pensar tanto en las ideas, si es un tanto triste, pero sólo porque es el principio, además, lo quiero dedicar a todos mis amigos, que a pesar de que lleguen tarde o temprano, siempre están a mi lado.

Este fic lo llegué a hacer porque me sentía muy triste, y necesitaba sentirme mejor con algo, y es así como nació este fic, que espero que les sea de su agrado, si hay algo que falta, quedará para los próximos capítulos.

Dejen Reviews porfiss!

Buena suerte a todos.

Bye Bye.


	2. Momentos de tristeza

**Mi Todo por el verdadero amor.**

By **Alexandra Shinomori.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Disclaimer: Si RK fuera mío, ya hubiese matado a Sano, o a cualquier idiota que no sabe hacer bien su trabajo xD

…………………………………………………………………………………………

En el capítulo anterior:

_Aoshi entró en las ruinas y se encontró con la imagen más triste de su vida, una Misao totalmente demacrada, golpeada, con su kimono hecho pedazos, ella se movió ligeramente y abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue un par de ojos azules fríos, que ella inmediatamente reconoció._

_-Aoshi-sama, viniste – dijo Misao_

_-Si, vine a ayudarte, pero creo que llegué muy tarde – dijo Aoshi, lamentándose._

_-No se preocupe, Aoshi-sama – dijo Misao._

_-Demo – la interrumpió Aoshi_

_-Usted no tuvo la culpa de lo que pasó – dijo Misao con una voz débil y ella volvió a desmayarse._

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 2:** Momentos de tristeza.**

**- **¡Misao! – dijo Aoshi, quien al ver el desmayo de Misao, la recogió suavemente, y la arropó con su chaqueta.

Vamos al Aoiya, mi pequeña Misao – dijo con preocupación pero sin desesperarse.

Ya la lluvia se había detenido, y Aoshi iba caminando lentamente cargando a Misao, las calles estaban desiertas sin ningún alma alrededor, las gotas que caían hacia los charcos sonaban interrumpiendo un silencio en el cual Aoshi miraba a Misao profundamente.

Quiero besarla – se dijo para si.

_¿Ya no la ves como una niña verdad? – _dijo otra voz en su mente.

Si, es cierto, pero no puedo hacer nada – dijo en voz alta.

Un maullido interrumpió sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta que había llegado hasta un lago, en el cual, una vez fueron Aoshi y Misao, cuando ésta apenas tenía 10 años.

_Flash Back_

Aoshi estaba frente al lago, sentado en el pasto, donde un árbol le daba sombra, y sutilmente veía como Misao jugaba, hasta que ella se detiene y va hacia el.

¿Por qué medita tanto Aoshi-Sama? – le dice abrazándolo.

Porque me gusta revisar mi vida – le dijo secamente (n/a: ¿Acaso pensaban que Aoshi iba a ser tierno con Misao de pequeña? xD)

Te quiero mucho Aoshi-Sama – le dijo Misao, al momento en que ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazón, lo que provocaron que Misao se quedaba dormida escuchándolos.

Yo también te quiero, mi pequeña Misao – dijo tiernamente, en un susurro imperceptible y abrazó mucho más a Misao.

_Fin Flash Back_

En ese momento, Aoshi se dio cuenta que dos solitarias lágrimas recorrían por su rostro, ese rostro que no debía reflejar emoción alguna, a pesar de que sufría por dentro. Siguió caminando, hasta llegar al Aoiya, el cual Okina miraba totalmente preocupado para ver si Aoshi lograba encontrar a su hermosa nieta. Ya a lo lejos, Okina distinguía a una sombra alta, de hombre, que se iba acercando hacia el Aoiya, luego, Okina comprendió de quien se trataba, o más bien de quienes, porque Jiya se dio cuenta de que Aoshi cargaba algo, o a alguien.

¡Misao! – gritó Okina, casi desesperado y corrió hacia donde estaba Aoshi y Misao.

¿Qué le sucedió? – dijo el viejo, quien con terror miraba en que estado se encontraba su nieta, toda maltratada, desmayada bajo los brazos de un Aoshi tranquilo, pasivo, pero que por dentro estaba muriendo de la angustia por lo sucedido a Su Misao.

Okina, es mejor que entremos, Misao puede despertar en cualquier momento – dice Aoshi secamente, pero tenía razón.

Entremos – le dice Okina – Me tienes que dar una muy buena explicación por lo ocurrido – agrega.

Aoshi primero pasa a la habitación de Misao, acompañado por Okon y Omasu. Aoshi deja a Misao en su futón y rogándole a Kami que encuentre mejor y que lo sucedido no le provoque ninguna secuela, y que, ella pueda despertar luego, porque en ese estado podría sucederle cualquier cosa, incluso, que la mismísima muerte se llevara a Misao, su pequeña Misao. Dobló hacia la derecha y golpeó la puerta del estudio de Okina.

Adelante Aoshi – le dijo el viejo. Aoshi pasó y se sentó.

Ahora cuéntame qué sucedió con mi nieta – preguntó con preocupación.

A grandes rasgos, Misao fue violada por un tipo que se llamaba Soujiro Seta – dijo Aoshi escueta y fríamente.

¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo sucedió? – preguntó con lágrimas de una desesperación muy notoria.

Perdóname Okina, pero no llegué a tiempo, simplemente sentí que alguien me llamaba y esa voz me llevó hasta una casa en ruinas, cuando miré esa casa toda derrumbada, me encontré con alguien que estaba saliendo de ella, un hombre, de aproximadamente unos 23 años, con una sonrisa culpable y con el trozo de un kimono en la mano que me resultaba familiar – decía casi con un imperceptible nudo en la garganta.

El de Misao – interrumpió Okina, sorprendido por todo lo relatado por Aoshi.

Hai, el kimono de Misao fue totalmente destruido, le pregunté al sujeto que había hecho con ella, y me respondió que la hizo mujer – Aoshi rompió en lágrimas al decir esto – y lo maté, debido a que me desafió, además me vengué por lo que le hizo a Misao – dijo terminantemente.

No puedo creerlo, de todas las chicas, ¿por qué tuvo que ser ella? – dijo Okina, dolido por toda la situación.

Yo tampoco entiendo porque tuvo que ser ella – dijo Aoshi, secándose las lágrimas (n/a: no le he cambiado la personalidad, sino que se siente mal).

Se ve que le tienes cariño y la quieres mucho – dijo Jiya, que a pesar de todo lo malo, le reconfortaba la idea de que Aoshi quisiera mucho a su pequeña Okashira.

Si, la quiero mucho, pero esto debe quedar en secreto – dijo el ex-okashira de los onnis, en cuanto dice esto, es súbitamente interrumpido por Okon, pues abre la puerta rápidamente.

Misao, acaba de despertar – dice ella un tanto preocupada.

¿Cómo se encuentra? – dice Okina.

Ese es el problema, está traumada, sólo quiere ver a Aoshi – dice la mujer un tanto consternada.

¿Por qué quiere verlo a él? – dice Okina un tanto pensativo.

Si, es extraño, está consternada, no quiere que nadie se le acerque, excepto Aoshi – dice la oni.

Denle tiempo, todo lo sucedido es una carga para ella, y tiene un trauma – dijo Aoshi – Iré con ella a ver que le sucede, posiblemente el trauma le tome unas semanas o meses – dijo éste y con ello se retiró a ver a Misao.

Caminaba por los pasillos, preocupado, pero a paso firme hacia la habitación de Misao, al cabo de un rato y de dar vueltas como loco, porque se quedó pensando y se dio la misma vuelta por casi 5 veces, llegó hasta la habitación de Misao y abrió sin tocar.

Aoshi-sama – le dice Misao tierna y débilmente

Misao… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le dijo

Estoy bien, pero no quiero hablarle a nadie, excepto a ti – le dice

¿Pero por qué? – dice un Aoshi muy consternado

Porque pienso que todos quieren violarme, tengo miedo a que me vuelva a suceder, a pesar de que esté en el Aoiya, me siento insegura – dice con mucha tristeza.

Aoshi abraza a Misao, porque comprende como se siente.

Tranquila, no te pasará nada, yo te protegeré – dice Aoshi.

¿Estás seguro? – dice Misao.

Totalmente – dice Aoshi tiernamente.

Gracias, Aoshi-sama, te quiero mucho – dice Misao y lo abraza tiernamente.

Sabes que estoy para cuidarte, y yo también te quiero – le dice finalmente.

Fin del Capítulo 2.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Notas de la Autora: ---------- Terminé este cap por fin -

Igual me ha costado bastante, porque primero, tenía la inspiración, pero no tenía el tiempo para traspasar todo lo que tenía que escribir del papel al Word xD. Gracias por dejarme reviews, en serio, si me aportan con críticas bien recibidas serán, porque me ayudarán a seguir esforzándome para que mi primer fic sea uno de los mejores xD.

Ahora si, Reviews -:

Gabyhyatt: jajajaja, en serio, yo tampoco pensé que fuera Sou, pero en parte no me gusta mucho ese personaje, y lo quise poner como malo, para que no se involucrara más con ellos, pero se esperan más sorpresas con respecto a el, y a su muerte.

HADA: ¿Lo encontraste rápido, seeee es que este fic salió de la nada y por eso el primer cap fue rápido, asi que mis disculpas, trataré de hacer caps más largos )

Naoko L-K: Seeee las cosas se pondrán interesantes según avance la historia, asi que no te preocupes por ello -.

Herema: No, no me ha sucedido algo asi, y que nada pase tampoco xD. Pero claro, contaré contigo cuando sea, te agregaré a mi msn, o si quieres tmb agregame tu ).

Misao shinomori-12: No me mates ;;. El hecho de que le haya hecho eso a Misao, es porque algo muuuy importante pasa dentro de esta trama jajajajaja. Y Aoshi no llegó a tiempo, porque la lluvia impedía la vision, y si recuerdas el solo se dejo llevar por el sonido cuando era ya muy tarde. Espero que te guste este cap.

Déjenme reviews please, su opinión me sirve de mucho, asi puedo aprender un poquito más cada día

Nos vemos -.


	3. Una sorpresa no muy agradable

**Todo por el verdadero Amor.**

By **Alexandra Shinomori.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Primero que nada, deseo expresar mis más sinceras disculpas a cada uno de los lectores, pues sé que me he demorado mucho, pero es por los malditos estudios, que apenas me deja tiempo de revisar algunos fics donde me quedo pegada pues tengo que aprovechar de estudiar en el pc. Mmmm… los agradecimientos, como siempre van abajo y o.o gracias a todos los que leyeron los dos anteriores capítulos. Espero que les guste esta nueva entrega y que la disfruten. (Me gustaría que me dejaran varios reviews xD).

Disclaimer: Odio tener que hacer esto, pero RK no es mío, pero si lo hubiese sido, ya hubiese matado a Aoshi por tonto y a Sanosuke por no hacerle caso a Megumi como se lo merece. Además si fuera mío yo ya hubiera sido rica, viajaría por el mundo promocionándolo, pero TT no me tocó esa suerte xD.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el capítulo anterior:

_Aoshi abraza a Misao, porque comprende como se siente._

_- Tranquila, no te pasará nada, yo te protegeré – dice Aoshi._

_- ¿Estás seguro? – dice Misao._

_- Totalmente – dice Aoshi tiernamente._

_- Gracias, Aoshi-sama, te quiero mucho – dice Misao y lo abraza tiernamente._

_- Sabes que estoy para cuidarte, y yo también te quiero – le dice finalmente._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 3: **Una sorpresa no muy agradable.**

¿Me quieres? - pregunta ella con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Si, te quiero, y mucho - dice Aoshi, con una alegría que sabe disimular perfectamente.

Es dificil, decirte todo esto, pero pensé que podría perderte, y sentí miedo, como nunca antes lo había sentido - decía Aoshi.

Pero... ¿por qué? - Misao preguntaba tan inocentemente, pero con un ansia increíble para que le dijera lo que ella esperaba.

Porque eres muy importante para mí, pero por ahora eso no importa mucho, quiero que me prometas algo primero - dice Aoshi, un poco frío, pero con Misao no era muy frío.

¿Qué es lo que quiere? -

Me gustaría que no tuvieras miedo de los que viven en el Aoiya, háblale a Okina, que está muy preocupado por ti, y que volvieras a ser la misma Misao de antes - dice Aoshi.

Si así lo deseas, así será, pero creo que me costará un poco, pero si todos ponen de su parte, podré olvidar todo - dice ella y con ello, el la acerca a su cuerpo y la abraza dulcemente.

Ellos se abrazan tranquilamente, cada uno rozando su piel, sintiéndose mutuamente, a pesar de que no estaban desnudos, sus corazones se unían a pasos agigantados, cada vez más sus respiraciones se iban sincronizando a cada latido de sus corazones, a cada segundo que transcurría ellos se sentían tan unidos, que al llegar Okon, les costó separarse, no porque la onni los podía descubrir, ni mucho menos porque ella podría pensar de que eran amantes, sino porque sentían que una chica sola en su habitación podría traer alguno que otro mal pensamiento, y conociéndolos, le podrían decir a Okina, que era el rey experto en cosas pervertidas. Antes de entrar, Misao se hizo la dormida, haciendo que Aoshi reaccionara inmediatamente al momento de que Okon hubiese entrado en la habitación de Misao.

¿Cómo se encuentra Misao? - preguntó Okon mecánicamente al momento de haber llegado a la habitación de ella.

Se encuentra bien, pero ahora está durmiendo, lo mejor es que la dejemos dormir tranquila - dice Aoshi en un tono paternal.

Está bien - dice Okon un poco resignada y ambos salen de la habitación

Cuando éstos se fueron. Misao se volvió a incorporar, sonrojada por lo que había hecho con Aoshi, y el sorpresivo vuelco que tomó el, ni siquiera se estaba preguntando porque había cambiado, sino que estaba pensativa con respecto a todo lo que estaba sucediéndole, que por algún aspecto hace que se sintiera mal, ya que ese hombre, que ni siquiera le dijo su nombre, se atrevió a violarla sin motivo alguno, a menos de que ella estuviera posando toda provocativa como lo hacía Yumi, pero Misao sabía que ella no era así, así que esa posibilidad quedó descartada, todos esos pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos por Okina, quien entró en la habitación de Misao.

Misao¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Okina, abrazando a la pequeña con tono paternal.

Estoy bien Jiya, lo que me pasa, es que no entiendo porqué todo me tiene que pasar a mi - dijo Misao en tono resignado.

Yo me pregunto lo mismo, pero dime, exactamente qué te sucedió - dijo con calma.

Jiya, no quiero recordarlo ahora, creo que otras chicas estarían peor que yo, traumadas, sin querer ver a nadie, pero yo lo único que quiero, es olvidarme de todo esto, porque me hace sentir asquerosa - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ya, ya, tranquila mi niña, todo pasó, ahora todo está bien - dice Okina, abrazando a su pequeña nieta.

Lo sé, pero ya no quiero recordarlo nunca más, volveré a mi vida normal, pero trataré de que si salgo, no lo haré sola¿de acuerdo? - dice Misao, secándose las lágrimas.

Hai, cada vez que salgas, saldrás con Aoshi o con Okon¿está claro? - dijo con tranquilidad el anciano.

Hai - dice Misao, que en ese momento abraza a Okina muy fuerte porque ella ha vuelto, o quiere volver a ser la misma de antes.

Mientras tanto Omasu está escribiendo una carta a Kaoru, para mandarla a Tokyo lo más pronto posible, para que Misao se alegre de ver a su mejor amiga, junto con toda la tropa, y se queden en el Aoiya por un tiempo, en parte, esto era un plan de Okina, junto con los demás Onnis, para que Misao se pudiese recuperar pronto, ya que a ellos les preocupaba la actitud que pudiese tomar ella con respecto a todo lo sucedido, también querían que ella se olvidase de ese violador, que tanto daño le hizo, la carta decía más o menos así.

_Kaoru: _

_Te escribo esta carta, para invitarte al Aoiya, para que veas a Misao, y para que la ayudes a recuperarse, pues ha pasado por un trauma muy grande, no puedo decirte por carta, prefiero que estés aquí con Kenshin y el resto del grupo, para que puedan animarla y que ya no se sienta tan triste como lo ha estado en las ultimas dos semanas._

_Atte._

_Omasu._

Al terminar de hacer esta carta, ella tomó uno de los pajaritos mensajeros de los onnis y le puso una cinta roja, para que vea que era de extrema urgencia su presencia en ese lugar, porque para Okon y Omasu, Misao era como su hermana menor, la luz que siempre aparece cuando hay adversidades.

Por favor, llega a tu destinatario – le dice al pajarito

El pajarillo emprende vuelo, y se va hacia donde termina el sol, para llegar a su destinatario final, para una jovencita llamada Kaoru Kamiya.

* * *

_- Todo se regresa, lo quieras o no – dice una voz._

_- Lo sé, pero ahora, no puedo detenerme a pensar en eso, necesito una mejor manera de vengarme de Shinomori, pues el me ha arrebatado al amor de mi vida, y ahora debe pagarlo con lo que más quiere… si es que lo tiene – dice la otra voz, tan marcada de ira y de odio, que hace que al otro le den escalofríos._

_- Volviste a hacerlo, amigo – dice el primero._

_- ¿Qué hice? – dice el segundo._

_- Asustarme – dice finalmente._

_

* * *

_

Misao, al salir de su habitación, ve a dos pajarillos que se están bañando con la fuente que tiene el jardín del Aoiya, al verlos, se acerca totalmente impresionada por aquellas criaturas, se acerca tanto, que llega a extender las manos y ambos pajaritos se subieron en sus manos, produciendo una secuencia de imágenes…

_- Misao, ve a ver a Hide, por favor – le dice Aoshi tiernamente._

_- Si amor, iré enseguida – le dice Misao._

_Al bajar las escaleras del Aoiya, encuentra a un niño, con dos pajarillos entre sus manos, el niñito de por lo menos unos 3 años, se le acerca a Misao._

_- ¡Okaasan, Okaasan! – le grita el pequeño._

_- Mi pequeño¿qué sucede? – le pregunta Misao._

_- Mira, hay un perrito allá – le dice tiernamente el pequeño Hide._

_- Oh, si es cierto¿lo quieres? – le pregunta._

_- ¡Si okaasan, me gustaría tenerlo – la abraza tan tiernamente que Misao se pone a llorar._

Misao se despierta de ese trance, y los pajaritos emprenden vuelo, al sentir a Aoshi cerca.

O… ¿okaasan? – se pregunta Misao.

Misao¿qué te sucede? – pregunta Aoshi, un tanto confundido por lo que ella estaba diciendo, pues le parecía totalmente impresionante que ella pensara eso.

N… nada, nada, no me sucede nada – dice débilmente y se desmaya.

¡Misao! – grita Aoshi, la levanta y la lleva a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación, Aoshi va donde el doctor, para que vaya a ver a su Misao, al llegar a la habitación de Misao, nuevamente pero con el doctor. El doctor la comienza a revisar, para ver que tenía.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado de todo esto? – le preguntó severamente el doctor a Aoshi.

Aproximadamente un mes – le dice Aoshi.

Entonces hay algo que debo hablar con ella – dice el doctor tajantemente.

Al entrar, Misao está despierta, e invita pasar al doctor.

Misao, hay algo que debo hablar contigo – le dice.

¿Qué desea? – le dice ella.

Avisarle que debe vigilar su periodo por estos días – le dice.

¿Por qué? – le dice ésta, confundida.

Porque posiblemente, estés embarazada – le dice el doctor.

Instantáneamente, posiblemente por una reacción del subconsciente, Misao se toca su vientre. Al llegar Aoshi, se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Hide, Hide – dice Misao.

Aoshi, no comprende nada de lo sucedido.

Fin del Capítulo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al fin nn terminé este capítulo que me costó pero mucho, tiempo, primero a la falta de inspiración y después a los estudios que me tienen pero muerta, hecha pedazos, primero el colegio, después el preu, y después todas las cosas que tengo que hacer ;;. ¿Quiénes eran los dos tipos que estaban conversando? o.o diganme, diganme! xDDD

Segundo, quiero dedicar este capítulo, a ustedes, que leen este fic, que en si no será muy bueno al principio, pero déjenle todo en las manos de esta humilde servidora que tratará de poner cosas un poco más agradables al fic, también quiero dedicarle este cap, a las personas víctimas del terremoto del Tarapacá, en donde murieron 11 personas y se espera un poco más de muertos, que ellos sean fuertes para que puedan siempre salir adelante.

Iap, ahora les agradezco a los que dejaron reviews en mi fic y también les agradezco a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, pero por flojitos no dejaron reviews xD.

**Naoko L-K**: Sip, se lo tomó de buena manera, pero es mucho mejor eso a que sea tan trágico que comienze a deprimirse más y más, hasta que llegue al suicidio. Espero que te haya gustado esta nueva entrega, un fuerte abrazo pa ti.

**MisaoShinomori-12**: Wiii, que bueno que te haya gustado nisha, y espero que te guste mucho más este cap xD, cuidate, besos.

**Lizzie**: Awww hija mia, gracias por postearme xD, te agradezco mucho que hayas dado tu opinión, y sip, he mejorado, aunque siempre me ha gustado escribir, soy mucho mejor escribiendo que editando imágenes con el PS xDDD, tqmm, nos vemos.

**Hada**: Flash jajajajajajaja, seeee, es que son la falta de inspiración, aunque igual este capítulo es cortito, no es tanto como los otros dos anteriores, y me alegra que tus sospechas de embarazo hayan sido correctas ne?... espera y verás lo que sucederá, cuidate.

**Gawain**: Hey, ya actualicé xDDD, espero que te haya gustado este cap, y me da gusto que tu aprecies mi trabajo, que te vaya bien.

**Dark Tomoe**: Awww gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritos niña, y lo del apoyo moral, no estará nada, pero nada de mal, un abrazo, muchos besos.

**Herema**: El se puso a llorar, porque se sintió totalmente impotente, la persona a la cual más quería fue violado y el pudo haber hecho algo, pero desgraciadamente no tuvo la posibilidad de llegar a tiempo. Posiblemente si te llegas a imaginar, que tu hija, que está en el colegio, al momento de ir a buscarla, sientes que le pasa algo, y en realidad la estan violando¿cómo te sentirías, si cuando llegaste 5 minutos más tarde, pasó todo, posiblemente la pregunta sea un poco fuerte e irreflexiva, pero creo que de esa manera pudieras comprender un poquito más el dolor que sentía Aoshi en ese preciso instante. Espero que te haya gustado esta entrega, y discúlpame si la pregunta que te hice, fue un poco fuerte o sonó de manera grosera, nos vemos, un besito.

**Miara Makisan**: Mi niña, lamento mucho, saber que a ti te sucedió algo parecido, y me alegra que alguien haya llegado a tiempo a poder rescatarte, espero, que si pudiésemos hablar nosotras dos, por el msn o por cualquier tipo de mensajería, me dejaras un review con tu mail, para poder contactarme contigo y poder hablar, además de poder ser amigas. Cuidate mucho, un fuerte abrazo, espero que te guste este cap.

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí, les deseo lo mejor, cuidense todos y nos estaremos viendo en otro capítulo, y si me demoro mucho, ya saben que es por el cole xD.

Besos a todos.

Alexandra Shinomori.


	4. Reencuentros y Llantos

**Todo por el verdadero amor.**

By **Alexandra Shinomori**

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: o.o, como que no me gusta hacer este tipo de cosas porque todo el mundo ya sabe que RK no es mío y que pertenece a alguien famoso que se hizo rico publicándolo y creándolo (hay que tener demasiada imaginación para crear un Aoshi xD).

Aclarando al fin este punto, comenzaré el fic… reviews, abajo y tmb comentarios extras que siempre hay por todo este mundo xDDD

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En el capítulo anterior:

_Misao, hay algo que debo hablar contigo – le dice._

_¿Qué desea? – le dice ella._

_Avisarle que debe vigilar su periodo por estos días – le dice._

_¿Por qué? – le dice ésta, confundida._

_Porque posiblemente, estés embarazada – le dice el doctor._

_Instantáneamente, posiblemente por una reacción del subconsciente, Misao se toca su vientre. Al llegar Aoshi, se acerca a ella y la abraza._

_Hide, Hide – dice Misao._

_Aoshi, no comprende nada de lo sucedido._

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 4: **Reencuentros y Llantos.**

- Misao¿qué te sucede? – dice Aoshi, un tanto sorprendido por la actitud que tiene Misao al momento de haberse tocado el vientre, y necesitaba una explicación.

- Nada, no me pasa nada – dice distraídamente, pues la noticia, si en parte le alegró, también la choqueó, no porque un hijo fuera una maldición, sino porque justo ése niño, era producto de algo de lo cual ella se asqueaba y se repudiaba cada vez que se miraba a través del espejo. – _Sólo quería que mi primer hijo fuese tuyo, mi amado Aoshi_ - pensó.

- ¿Estás segura de que no te sucede nada? – preguntó preocupado.

- Totalmente segura, Aoshi¿podrías dejarme sola? – dice Misao tajantemente.

- Está bien, te dejaré –

Misao no se sentía destrozada, sino más bien desilusionada, pues nunca pensó, de que ese sujeto, podría haberla embarazado, y que finalmente muriese en las manos de su amado y querido señor Aoshi, simplemente no le daba cabida a tantas cosas sucedidas en un poco menos de un mes, que se largó a llorar, llorar todo lo que en esos momentos no lloró, debido a que Aoshi le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero ya no quería aguantar mas, y ese era el momento preciso, el momento en que Aoshi no se encontraba para oírla llorar, para que el no la abrazara ni la apoyara, sólo quería estar sola, acompañada de su hijo, que en su vientre, sentía todo lo que le pasaba a su madre, quería hacer algo, pero en ese minuto no podía. Misao se levantó, y vio unas hojas, y comenzó a escribir, como en un diario de vida, pero esos serían sus pensamientos, todas sus emociones en el papel.

"_Realmente no sé que me sucede, siento que estoy rodeada de personas valiosas, pero a la vez me siento sola, no sé si será por estar sin pareja, o no estar casada a mis 19 años, pero la verdad es que necesito de él para sobrevivir, pero creo que nunca lo entenderá, siempre me verá como su hija, siendo que nunca lo fui, y nunca lo seré, pero creo que el siempre seguirá con ese pensamiento, a pesar de que me quiera, me quiere como un padre quiere y adora a su hija… no me verá como una mujer, sólo necesito escapar, quiero volar de este lugar, quiero olvidarme de todo esto, y yo irme a cualquier otro lado, o que Kami me mate y que todos vivan más tranquilos._

_Estoy deprimida, lo sé, a pesar de que no es tan grave, me duele saber que el nunca me amará de la manera en que yo quiero, a pesar de que me dice que me quiere mucho, nunca lo he visto realmente interesado en mi… posiblemente, esté enamorado de otra persona, yo no puedo impedírselo, creo que es mejor que me vaya de aquí, cuando sienta que sea necesario el huir, me iré a Tokyo, con Kaoru y el grupo, no quiero que Aoshi se entere de esto… quiero tener a mi hijo sola, quiero yo criarlo, no quiero que Aoshi pase encadenado a una niña a la cual ni siquiera ama y que sólo está con ella por ser casi como su hija."_

- ¿Qué haces? – le interrumpe Aoshi.

- Nada, nada – dice Misao un tanto preocupada y guardando un pergamino, el cual mantendría como diario de vida, algo para poder desahogarse diariamente de todas las penas, las alegrías que viviría a partir de ahora.

- ¿Estás segura de que nada Misao? – dice Aoshi en un tono paternal.

- Si, estoy segura – dice – _otra vez… lo dijo en ese tono paternal, no me va a querer de la manera en que yo quiero –_ dice su mente.

- Bueno, está bien, vine hasta acá para decirte que Okon ya hizo la cena –

- Ha… Hai! – dice ella – vamos entonces.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya en el comedor, Misao ve que todos comen con alegría, y ella se siente incómoda, de hecho, está tan incómoda allí, que se comporta como Aoshi, sin decir palabra alguna, eso extrañó a Okina, quien se dio cuenta de la actitud que estaba teniendo su nieta regalona, la única a la cual ama mucho y la ve con mucho respeto.

- ¿Misao, por qué tan callada? – le interrumpe Okina, la chica se asusta, pues no estaba poniendo atención a tanto alboroto por parte de los chicos, sino que estaba pensando en lo que podría sucederle a ella y al bebé, además que es lo que iba a suceder con todo de ahora en adelante.

- En nada – mintió.

- Está bien, solo quería informarte que recibí una carta de Kaoru, llega en 2 días más – dijo puntualmente Okina, el cual estaba excesivamente contento (aunque no lo demostrara) de que Kaoru pudiera ayudar a Misao a que se sintiera mejor, pero el no sospechaba que la Okashira pudiera sentirse mejor de lo que el esperaba.

- ¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – gritó de pánico una Misao totalmente sorprendida con la noticia, provocando que algunas personas que estaban afuera del Aoiya comenzaran a mirar para todos los lados posibles dentro de lo que cabe en la cabeza humana que es lo que había sucedido y a quién le estaban gritando.

- Lo que escuchaste, mi querida Misao, Kaoru vendrá, pues te ha llegado esta carta desde Tokyo y yo la abrí, pensando que era importante – dijo Okina con un poco de miedo, pues el sabía perfectamente que a ella no le gustaba que revisaran su correspondencia.

- ¿Qué tu revisaste que? – chilla Misao, totalmente perpleja, pero con un objetivo… matar a Okina del susto.

- ¡Gomen! – grita Okina – Sólo quería saber si todo estaba bien – replica el.

- Bueno, está bien, te perdono, ahora dame la carta para leerla – dice ella tranquilamente, mientras todos están totalmente sorprendidos por la actitud que toma ella, incluso Aoshi, quien miraba atónito, pero disimulándolo muy bien (n.a: creo que volví a ponerlo como antes… un cubito xD), ya que Misao, nunca había tenido una actitud tan… madura.

- _Está creciendo, ya no es una niña_ – piensa Aoshi.

Okina le pasa la carta a Misao, y esta calmadamente lo abre, pero antes de que empezara a leer, Aoshi la interrumpe.

- Misao, después tenemos que hablar – le dice.

- Claro, Aoshi-sama – contesta ella, en un tono triste, pero trata de no sacarlo a relucir.

"_Querida Misao:_

_¿Cómo estás, espero que te encuentres muy bien hasta el momento, con Kenshin y los demás hemos pensado el ir al Aoiya, ya que tenemos cosas que hacer, tengo otras cositas que contarte cuando llegue para allá, que si las cuento por acá no serán sorpresas y no tendrás nada para que gritar después, jajaja, bueno¿Cómo ha ido tu relación con Aoshi, espero que tu ya le hayas dicho que lo amas, porque o si no, esas semanas que estaré contigo haré que le digas todo desde el principio, y no me detendré hasta que lo digas._

_Pues, llegaremos 2 días después de que recibas esta carta, cuidate mucho, espero verte pronto, porque hay tantas sorpresas, que no quiero que nadie mas que tu lo sepa. _

_Cuidate mucho, nos estaremos viendo._

_Kaoru Kamiya."_

Misao quedó totalmente perpleja al leer la carta, pero antes de que Okina dijera palabra alguna, Misao se abalanza sobre Aoshi.

- Entonces¿qué esperamos, vamos a conversar – le dice ella

- Hai – dice, y prosiguen a retirarse, hacia la oficina de Aoshi.

Aún caminando por los pasillos, Misao piensa en lo que pasará - _¿qué será lo que Aoshi-sama quiere decirme? _– piensa, aunque ella no quiere pensar nada absolutamente romántico con respecto a esa seudo-relación amorosa, pues sabe que si comete ese error garrafal, puede terminar en algo peor (n.a: milagro que piense así, siendo que es taaan ella xD). Al llegar al despacho de Aoshi, éste le pide a ella que se siente, y que lo escuche, ella, tranquila, asiente, y cumple con la petición de Aoshi.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Aoshi-sama? – pregunta ella con total curiosidad.

- Realmente no mucho, sólo que me gustaría saber que es lo que te dijo el médico hace dos semanas atrás – dice el con tono frío, como si no le importara realmente eso.

- Pero¿por qué desea saber eso? – dice ella, un poco asustada, pues no sabía como decirle sobre su embarazo.

- Porque me interesa, además eres la Okashira, y yo de todas maneras, soy como tu padre, asi que me debes una explicación a lo que te dijo el médico – puntualizó este.

- Creo, Aoshi-sama, que no le debo ninguna explicación de nada – se levanta, con mucho valor, reteniendo todas las lágrimas que quiere dejar escapar – con su permiso, me retiro – y antes de que Aoshi pronunciara palabra alguna, ésta se había retirado.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto, Misao corría y corría para llegar a su habitación, ya al llegar, notó como sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, su corazón cada día se derrumbaba, con cada palabra fría que decía Aoshi, aunque este no se diera cuenta. Ella se recostó en su futón y comenzó a llorar, a recordar todas las cosas que le habían pasado hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida, sumida en una pesadilla.

_Estaba caminando por la tarde, cuando dos sujetos la sedaron y la llevaron para otro lugar, al cual ella desconocía, pronto, uno de ellos, comenzó a tocarla, a apreciar de una asquerosa manera su cuerpo, su esencia, su ser. Mientras, ella trataba de forcejear, el la iba golpeando cada vez más. Sus lágrimas, caían como gotas de rocío en medio de la lluvia espesa, triste, como si los ángeles supieran de que algo malo estuviera por venir. Ella gritaba, pero nadie la escuchaba, se sentía sola en medio de ese lugar, con un tipo el cual la violaba de la más violenta que existía, gritaba, gritaba, pues ese era su escapatoria, pero nadie llegaba… - No, ya no más, suéltame! – gritaba ella… pero nadie, nadie la escuchaba._

Misao se despertó de golpe, sudada, y con lágrimas en sus mejillas, ese maldito sueño, que no se le aparecía desde hace tiempo, volvía a rondar por su cabeza, la agonía de sentirse asquerosa, volvía a ella. Aunque, al darse vuelta, sorprendió a Aoshi, preocupado por ella, pues había sentido los gritos de aquella muchacha, a la cual él amaba en secreto, y que no podía decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues el tenía un secreto mucho más grande.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta.

- Ha… hai – dice ella, totalmente débil.

- Entonces te dejo sola – dice el… se levanta.

- Espera, Aoshi-sama, quédese conmigo, sólo por hoy, no estoy bien, siento que los recuerdos inundan mi cabeza y cada vez que sueño me siento sucia, como si fuera una de las peores mujeres de esta tierra – Misao rompe en lágrimas, produciendo que Aoshi se sentara y la abrazara.

- Pero tu no tienes que sentirte asi – dice Aoshi – además, no fue tu culpa, sino fue el destino, a menos… de que haya algo más – dice este pensante, a lo que Misao reacciona abriendo los ojos, pues lo que menos esperaba, era que Aoshi sospechara eso.

- ¿A qué se refiere con "algo más"? – pregunta inocente.

-…- no dice nada, lo único que pasa por su mente es una cosa, que debe proteger siempre a Misao.

- ¿Aoshi-sama? – Misao lo llama, al ver que está distraido.

- Hai –

- ¿Qué le sucede? –

- Nada – dice él – mejor duerme Misao, es mejor para ti – dice el en tono paternal.

- Hai – dice ella – _de nuevo lo dijo con ese tono paternal, ya me tiene harta de que lo diga asi, pero bueno, peor es nada _– piensa – buenas noches, Aoshi-sama – dice ella finalmente, para caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo, digo, de Aoshi.

- Buenas noches, mi pequeña Misao -

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya al amanecer, Misao se despierta tranquila, sin llanto, pensando en esas pesadillas que después otro sueño, en el cual estaba Aoshi, le quitaba las pesadillas quedándose dormido a su lado, tal fue su sorpresa cuando se movió un poco, y sintió el aroma de alguien más, así que se volteó y casi da un grito, de no ser porque antes de gritar, se llevó las manos a su boca, al ver que Aoshi, SU Aoshi, estaba con ella, durmiendo en el mismo futón, y con una cara tan linda que parecía un verdadero ángel.

- Aoshi-sama, estás cada día más hermoso - susurra.

En ese instante, Misao se acerca lentamente hacia su rostro, tocando su cara, sintiendo su respiración, hasta que llega a sus labios, esos labios malditos que le dan múltiples deseos de besarlos cada vez que se acercan, cada vez que le hablan, siente la maldita necesidad de sentirlos y acariciarlos. Ella se va acercando más, y más, hasta que llega a la altura precisa para besarlos. Con sumo cuidado, para que Aoshi no se despierte, ella se va acercando, va sintiendo su respiración más fuerte, y sus latidos rápidamente se vuelven mucho más rápidos, cerrando los ojos, se va acercando a sus labios, para sellarlos.

- Te amo, Aoshi - susurró. Pero antes de que lo besara... se abre la puerta de su habitación.

Omasu miraba totalmente extrañada la situación, Aoshi en el futón de Misao, Misao quería acercarse más a Aoshi y el estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se daba cuenta.

- Misao¿qué hace Aoshi aquí? - pregunta desconcertada.

- ¿Qué? -

- Te pregunté, que qué hace Aoshi en tu habitación -

- Ahhh... esto... ehmmm, lo que pasa es que no me sentía bien, y el vino a consolarme - responde.

- ¿Segura que sólamente eso? - pregunta una dudosa Omasu.

- Cla... claro que si - responde finalmente.

- Ahh, en ese caso, necesito que despiertes luego a Aoshi, que lo buscan - dice Omasu.

- Y se puede saber¿quién lo busca a estas horas de la mañana? - pregunta Misao intrigada.

- Creo, que eso te lo tiene que responder él - diciendo esto, Omasu se aleja, dejando con una intriga a Misao, quien inmediatamente saltó encima de Aoshi para poder despertarlo.

- ¡Aoshi-sama! -

- ¡Aoshi-sama! -

El aludido despierta, sin recordar mucho lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, por lo cual se despertó de golpe y con una sensación de que ésa no era su habitación, asi que miró hacia todos lados, hasta que se encontró con el rostro de Misao.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? - Pregunta éste.

- Anoche, usted vino a consolarme, Aoshi-sama - responde una dudosa Misao.

- ... -

- Aoshi-sama¿le pasa algo? -

- ... -

- Por cierto, lo buscan en la planta baja - dice ella.

- ¿Quién? - pregunta fríamente el chico ojeazul.

- No lo sé, Omasu me lo dijo - dice dudosa.

- Está bien, gracias, Misao -

- De nada - responde ella.

Aoshi sale de la habitación de Misao, y va a tomar un baño, el cual, le permitirá despejar todos aquellos pensamientos, de lo que sucedió esta mañana. Pero habían muchas cosas que definitivamente no le quedaron claras, y siguieron rondando en su mente, aún después del baño. Fue hasta su habitación, la cual estaba sobriamente adornada, no traía muchas cosas, sólo lo necesario para que el pudiera llamarlo como su habitación. Se puso su ropa y fue hasta la planta baja, en donde una linda señorita la estaba esperando.

- Aoshi - grita ella, totalmente emocionada.

- ¿Ayumi, eres tú? - pregunta.

- Hai... Aoshi¿cómo has estado? - le pregunta mientras lo abraza.

- Bien, pero ¿qué haces aquí? - pregunta desconcertado.

- Vine a verte - dice ella.

- ¿Segura que es solamente eso? - insiste él.

- Ehhhh... - ella comienza a dudar.

- Está bien, vamos hasta mi oficina, allí me cuentas todo con tranquilidad ¿si? -

- Hai - responde, y ambos se van hasta la oficina de el.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? - dice un chico de unos 15 años.

- Ayyy, no te quejes tanto, ya estamos por llegar - dice la mujer.

- Ya, tranquilos los dos - dice un hombre de aspecto pacífico.

- Está bien - repiten los dos.

- ¿Pero que haces? - grita una mujer.

- Nada que te mate, Kitzune - dice el.

- ¿Y de nuevo me dices Kitzune, cabeza de gallo - dice ella.

- Está bien Megumi, por cierto, te ves hermosa cargando a ese niño - dice el cabeza de gallo.

- Sanosuke, no bromees, Souzo tiene que dormir bien - dice Megumi - además, el pequeño tiene que ver a la tía Misao -

- ¿A la comadreja? - pregunta Sano.

- Claro¿quien más de los que conocemos se llama Misao? - responde ella enfadada.

- Ahhh.. creo que nadie - dice el - iré a ver a Kenshin, cómo está con esos 4 bandidos -

- ¿Cuáles 4 bandidos? -

- Ya sabes, Kaoru, Yahiko, Kenji y Shinta -

- Ahh, con razón - dice ella, soltando una carcajada, produciendo que Souzo se moviera, pero no se despertaba.

- Ya, Kitzune, te volveré a ver luego - la besa y se va.

- Este Tori-atama... me tiene loca - suspira.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Misao, mientras tanto, va recorriendo el Aoiya, y va tranquilamente caminando, hasta que ve unas dos sombras provenientes del despaho de Aoshi, asi que ella, como buena ninja, fue a ver que era lo que se encontraba en ese lugar.

- _¿Quién estará aquí?_ - pensó, hasta que se acercó, y vió algo que sencillamente NO podía creer, ni siquiera en sus pesadillas, pero se retiró de ese lugar, sencillamente no quería estar en ése lugar, necesitaba respirar un poco.

- _¿Quién es ella¿Qué hace aquí? _- se preguntaba miles y millones de veces, porque en su cabeza, no podía caber, como SU Aoshi-sama, estuviese abrazado con otra mujer, de quien sabe donde habría aparecido, y que de un día para otro viene a interrumpir a su vida. Pero, no se rendiría, siempre seguiría adelante, como la fuerte Okashira que era, no se dejaría derrotar, además, no lo estaba haciendo sola, tenía a Hide, su pequeño hijo dentro de su vientre, con lo cual, todas las lágrimas que quiso derrochar, se convirtieron rápidamente en sonrisas sinceras.

Entonces comenzó a caminar, y se alejó del Aoiya, llegando hasta un lago, el cual, más que recuerdos tristes, le trajo unas buenas alegrías, de cuando Misao era pequeña, y Aoshi comenzaba a entrenarla, a cuidarla, como si fuera su propia hija. Esas cosas, produjeron de que ella, comenzara a llorar un poco, pero cuando se secaba las lágrimas, volvió a ver a dos pajarillos, los cuales se acercaron a ella y se posaron en su mano. Y al comenzar a observarlos, se dió cuenta, de que eran esos mismos pajaritos, los cuales les trajeron la premonición que tuvo, y que a partir de ahora, estarían con ella, siempre que ella necesitara consuelo. Claro, así había sido, esos pajaritos, estaban allí cuando ella se sentía triste, y ahora, que también lo está, esos pajarillos vuelven.

- ¡Misao! - grita una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, la cual sacó de sus pensamientos a Misao

- ¡Kaoru! -

- Comadreja, que bueno que te vimos - dice Sanosuke, a lo que la chica ignora, para sorpresa de Sano.

- ¿Cómo están todos? - pregunta Misao.

- Bien, pero el viaje nos agotó - dice Yahiko.

- Mami, y qien ez ezta señola - pregunta un niño.

- Esta señorita es tu tía Misao, Souzo - dice Megumi.

- ¿Ya eres madre Megumi? -

- Si, y Kaoru también -

- ¿Qué? - Misao pone los ojos estilo platos

- Si, ya somos madres las dos, ahora sólo faltas tú - dice Kaoru.

- Ahmmm... esto, ehhh... - a lo que todos se ponen a reir.

- Bueno, vámonos al Aoiya, tengo cosas que contarles chicos - dice Misao.

- Hai - dice Kenshin, el cual cargaba a los dos niños, porque Kaoru estaba cansada, y todos se ponen a caminar.

- _Creo que no me sentiré tan mal después de todo _- piensa Misao.

Fin del Capítulo.

* * *

Al fin terminé este capítulo . 

La verdad, pensé que demoraría menos hacer este cap, pero cuando se te acaba la inspiración y cuando de partida estás triste por muchas cosas, no siempre lo mejor que puedes hacer es escribir.

Tantas cosas fueron pasando, y no puedo contestar sus reviews, debido a una nueva regla que se está dando aquí en FF, es lo malo, porque la única manera en que nosotras podemos mejorar y comunicarnos con nuestros lectores es esa, a pesar de que están los mails, no dan links aquí ;; asi que no podemos hacer eso.

Bueno igual les daré las gracias a:

**Arashi Shinomori**, **Miara Makisan**, **gabyhyatt**, **Hasina**, **susana jasso**, **Herema** y **maritza chan.**

Gracias a ustedes he podido seguir adelante )

Opinen, como les pareció este fic, que de todas formas, no cumple con todas mis expectativas, pero algo es algo ne?

Cuidense

Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Confesiones, Pasiones y cambios de ánimo

**Todo por el verdadero amor**

By **Alexandra Shinomori.**

Disclaimer: RK no me pertenece (para mi desgracia divina), pues el dueño original de la serie es Nobuhiro Watsuki y por ende Aoshi le corresponde a el y no a mi… ;; y eso que yo quería violarme al pobre… xD.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En el capítulo anterior

_- Mami, y qien ez ezta señola - pregunta un niño._

_- Esta señorita es tu tía Misao, Souzou - dice Megumi._

_- ¿Ya eres madre Megumi? - _

_- Si, y Kaoru también -_

_- ¿Qué? - Misao pone los ojos estilo platos_

_- Si, ya somos madres las dos, ahora sólo faltas tú - dice Kaoru._

_- Ahmmm... esto, ehhh... - a lo que todos se ponen a reír._

_- Bueno, vámonos al Aoiya, tengo cosas que contarles chicos - dice Misao._

_- Hai - dice Kenshin, el cual cargaba a los dos niños, porque Kaoru estaba cansada, y todos se ponen a caminar._

_- Creo que no me sentiré tan mal después de todo - piensa Misao._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 5: **Confesiones, Pasiones y cambios de ánimo.**

Misao realmente se sentía feliz, tenía a sus grandes amigos a su lado, y no sólo eso, los hijos de ellos, le alegraban el día a cada momento, con sus risas, con sus llantos, e incluso, tratando de cambiar al pequeño Shinta, el menor de los hijos de Kenshin y Kaoru… el cual era el más adorable bebito, claro, según Misao. Pero no todo era una felicidad extrema, pues también estaba el gran amor de su vida torturándole a cada momento, sobre todo cuando llego ESA Ayumi, quien no dejaba tranquilo a Aoshi durante un buen tiempo, incluso molestaba a Aoshi en su meditación, cosa que molestaba de sobremanera a Misao. Ya en el comedor, el ambiente era tranquilo, estaba el Kenshin-gumi, los del Aoiya y claro, esa tipa.

- Aoshi-sama, ¿puedo hablar con usted después del almuerzo? – pregunta inocentemente Misao.

- Claro, no creo que haya problemas – responde secamente.

- Oh, Aoshi, ¿qué tal si salimos a pasear en un rato más? – pregunta Ayumi – _Ojala que se muera ésta, me tiene totalmente HARTA _– piensa Misao.

- Por supuesto – responde Aoshi, totalmente fascinado con Ayumi.

Misao estaba a punto de morirse en ese minuto, no comprendía porque Aoshi era tan bueno con Ayumi y tan seco con ella, no lo comprendía. Quién demonios era esa mujer, cuando apareció en la vida de SU Aoshi, si, SU AOSHI, pues ella no soportaba para nada que esa chica que aparentemente era un poco más grande que ella, le estuviera quitando a Aoshi así como si nada.

_Flash Back_

_- Misao, ¿Quién es ella? – pregunta Kaoru de forma inocente._

_- La verdad, no lo sé y tampoco me interesa – dice una Misao totalmente dolida y amargada por el hecho de que su Aoshi estuviese con esa chica._

_- Misao, sabes que a mi no me mientes – dice Kaoru resignada – esa chica te está causando los peores celos sin siquiera saber quien es ella, si es – calla un momento – la prometida de Aoshi, o cualquier persona._

_- Eso lo sé perfectamente – se pone a llorar – pero me da rabia que él se haya fijado en ella, y no en mi – apunta finalmente._

_- Pero Misao, no puedes estar así, tienes que seguir adelante – dice ella._

_- ¿Cómo diablos quieres que siga adelante con un bebé en camino? – pregunta una Misao totalmente histérica._

_- Un… ¿bebé, Misao, ¿acaso dijiste un bebé? – pregunta desconcertada Kaoru._

_- Si, eso dije – _

_- ¿De quién es? –_

_- Es… producto de una violación Kaoru – dice Misao, con el dolor de su alma. Kaoru mientras tanto, la miraba tiernamente - ¿cómo una persona puede ser capaz de llegar a tanto? - se preguntaba para si._

_- Vaya, pero aún así, es tu hijo, y lo tienes que querer mucho, ¿ne? – _

_- Claro que si, tonta, tengo que amarlo, pero, quisiera que Aoshi me ayudara a criarlo – sentencia._

_- Todo estará bien –_

_- ¿Estás segura? –_

_- Definitivamente –_

_Fin Flash Back_

Desde luego, decirle a Kaoru que estaba esperando un bebé, era además de preocupante, alarmante, pues al pasar los días, el carácter de Misao iba cambiando muchísimo, pasaba desde enojada a feliz y radiante en unos 2.5 segundos, sorprendiendo a todos, pero como sólo algunas personas sabían que Misao estaba embarazada, los otros no entendían que diablos le pasaba a esa chiquilla, que en cierta parte era una molestia, pero al fin y al cabo, la amaban y adoraban.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aoshi como cada día se encontraba meditando, cuidadosamente en pose de loto, pensando en que iba a hacer, su hermana ya estaba aquí, para el era un alivio, pero tenía que pensar claramente que es lo que iba a suceder con Misao, hasta que en ese momento, la puerta se abre

- Aoshi-sama, le traigo su té – dice Misao, la cual en ese minuto se sentía radiante, porque Aoshi estaba solo, completamente solo sin esa estúpida que rodeaba todo el perímetro del Aoiya buscando a Aoshi sin cesar.

- Gracias Misao – contesta Aoshi sin levantar la mirada, provocando que Misao se sentara totalmente resignada pero feliz cerca de el, pero Aoshi, al levantar la mirada miró desconcertadamente la manera en que Misao había cambiado, tanto así, que ella levantó la mirada, y se encontró con unos ojos azules mirándola fijamente, sin parpadear - ¿Qué le sucede Aoshi-sama? – preguntó - ¿Qué te hiciste, Misao? – contesta él – Nada – responde ella.

En ese minuto, todo parte a ser silencio, no un silencio totalmente agradable para Misao, que quería contarle algo a Aoshi, y también preguntarle quien era dichosa mujer que lo buscaba siempre, que se colgaba a sus brazos como ella casi nunca lo hizo en sus 19 años de vida, pero pese a que estuviese de lo más celosa, tenía que mantenerse tranquila, por ella misma y por su bebé. Mientras tanto, Aoshi miraba a Misao detenidamente, algo le había sucedido, y no le daba crédito a que era lo que le sucedía, porque ella estaba comportándose mejor, pero además los cambios de ánimo que le estaban sucediendo no eran normales, pero algo que iba mas allá de eso era su belleza, cada día iba poniéndose más linda, más femenina, pues en ese momento ella llevaba un kimono celeste, con flores de sakura bordados, los cuales combinaban con los azules de sus ojos, y el negro de sus cabellos.

_- Misao, estás cada día más hermosa, ¿pero qué te hiciste para estar así? –_ se preguntaba el pelinegro, mientras no notaba que Misao se levantaba, hasta que escucho un platillo romperse y se exaltó.

- Lo siento mucho, Aoshi-sama – repetía ella por enésima vez.

_- _No te preocupes Misao, todos cometemos errores, incluso yo – comentaba de una manera totalmente paternal – Necesito hablar contigo, Misao – puntualizó el.

- ¿Usted ha cometido errores? – preguntaba llena de curiosidad por saber un poco mas de él – si, claro, ¿de qué desea hablar? - contestó.

- Me gustaría hablar de tu cambio, ¿a qué se debe? – preguntó.

- ¿De cuál cambio se refiere? – puntualizó

- Del físico, del psicológico, del carácter, entre otros. Realmente dime, que te pasa, para poder ayudarte -

- No creo que pueda ayudarme, Aoshi-sama – dice tristemente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? -

- Porque usted está con Ayumi, y no creo que pueda ayudarme de la manera en que yo lo necesito – dicho esto, Aoshi se levanta.

- Misao – se acerca a ella – yo no estoy con Ayumi – puntualiza – ella es mi hermana, y necesita mi ayuda – a lo que ella mira sin creerlo, ella, la que buscaba y acosaba a SU Aoshi no era nada mas y nada menos que la hermana.

- Lo siento mucho, Aoshi-sama, pensé que era su prometida –

- No hay cuidado Misao. Pero debes decirme ahora en que necesitas ayuda –

- Lo que sucede, es que… ¿recuerda usted la ocasión en que me violaron? – pregunta tímidamente.

- Si, lo recuerdo – aquella pregunta lo hacia volverse loco - _¿a qué se refiere, ¿qué está pasando? _–

- Bueno, al ser así es mucho más fácil contarlo –

- Cuenta –

- Señor Aoshi, verá, el día en que fue el médico, preguntó si me había llegado mi menstruación, pero yo le había dicho que no, entonces el me advirtió que tuviese cuidado, porque puede ser que ésa violación pudiera producir un embarazo, a lo que yo realmente no tomé muy en serio y dejé que todo pasara, pero hace algún tiempo atrás, comencé a tener visiones de un niño, el cual, bueno… era mi hijo – ésta se estremeció – Lo que trato de decirle, es que, estoy embarazada – finalizó, a lo que Aoshi, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, Misao, SU Misao, a la niña que vio como una hija, iba a ser madre, y no necesariamente de algún desenlace feliz, sino que una de las más crueles violaciones.

- ¿Quieres que te apoye verdad? – pregunta él, abrazando a Misao.

- Me encantaría que me apoyara, Aoshi-sama – dice ella, acercándose a él… sintiendo su respiración, sus latidos al compás de ella, tratando de acercarse más y más a él, como tratando de llevar sus labios a un beso, a su primer beso de amor.

- Aoshi! – exclama Ayumi, a lo que estos rápidamente se separan – con que aquí estabas – dice la chica notablemente exhausta – ¿y ustedes qué hacían? – preguntó.

- Nada que te importe – comentó Aoshi, a lo que Ayumi respondió con un gesto reprobatorio – además, Misao y yo estábamos hablando de algo importante para ella, bueno, para nosotros.

- ¿Se puede saber que es? – pregunta Ayumi.

- No, aún no, pero trata de los Onniwabanshuu – contestó fríamente Misao.

- Bueno, si es eso realmente no me importa – contesta.

- Aoshi-sama – éste levanta la vista a Misao que se había levantado ya – me retiro, otro día seguimos hablando –

- Hai – dicho esto, Misao se retira de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella, hermanito? – pregunta Ayumi, a lo que Aoshi mira extrañado - ¿Es ella verdad, tu sabes, ¿la mujer a quien amas? – pregunta

- Hai – contesta él, sin dudar – ella es tan especial, hermana… que nadie pensaría que la crié como una hija y ahora la amo más que a mi mismo.

- Así pasa – contesta ella – uno nunca sabe de quien se va a enamorar – dice con tono soñador.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasó? – pregunta él, notando el tono de voz de su hermana.

- ¿A mí, nada, realmente no me pasa nada – contesta ella

- Sabes que eres tan mala para mentirle a tu hermano –

- Lo sé – se ríe – pero no puedo contarte nada, porque si lo digo no se cumple – contesta ella.

- Así que mi hermanita se enamoró o está a punto de hacerlo – afirma

- Mmmmm… algo así –

- Y, ¿quién es el desafortunado de tener enamorada a la fiera de todo el Japón? – dice el en un tono de burla hacia su hermana.

- Nadie que realmente te importe, así que déjate de bromas – contesta burlescamente.

- Bueno, bueno –

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar muy extraño, lleno de sombras, se repetían las voces de dos hombres, que siempre permanecían en la oscuridad, por lo tanto era muy difícil distinguir que eran, si humanos o algo más.

- ¿Me trajiste el informe de Shinomori, Kaji? – pregunta el más alto.

- Si, lo acabo de traer, al parecer está enamorado de una chiquilla que actualmente es la líder de los Onnis – dice y entregándole el informe a aquel hombre, mientras este leía.

- Y al parecer está tan enamorado, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de todo lo malo que le vamos a hacer –

- Pero, ¿cuál será el plan? –

- Tratemos algo simple, raptemos a la chica líder – contesta – para ver si se preocupa – dice esto en una forma muy escalofriante.

- Podría ser, pero, ¿no crees que será mejor mandarle anónimos? –

- No, para nada, si hacemos eso, se pondrá alerta, pero si raptamos a la chica, conoceremos hasta donde llega la furia de éste –

- Ahhh, pues si, pero también lea – a lo que el sujeto se pone a leer cuidadosamente - hay otras mujeres en la casa, así que no sabemos quien realmente es la dueña del corazón de Shinomori.

- Cierto – contesta – entonces los expiaremos más.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Unos días más tarde, Misao se sentía muy mal, mareada, con ganas inmensas de vomitar todo lo que olía, desde una sencilla sopa, hasta el fugu.

- Odio sentirme así – decía ella, mientras Megumi la ayudaba, desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada, ella sería la doctora tratante.

- Bueno, es totalmente normal a tus dos meses y medio de embarazo – decía ella con suma malicia – pero espérate a los meses siguientes, que serán peores – dijo con sorna.

- Meg, me disculpas, pero como médico eres malvada – comenta Misao, provocando que Megumi se sonrojara.

- Claro, si solo fuera tan mala no me preocuparía por ti – contesto.

- Bueno – ríe Misao.

- Mami, mami – dice Souzou – quelo comer.

- Pero cariño, comiste hace dos horas atrás – dice ella.

- Pelo quelo comer – insiste éste.

- ¿Quién te dijo que podías comer ahora? – pregunta tranquilamente.

- Papi – dice inocentemente.

- Sanosuke! – grita Megumi, a lo que éste aparece enseguida, un poco asustado.

- ¿Qué pasa Kitzune? – dice éste.

- Tú sabes – contesta.

- No, no lo sé – pero al mirar a Souzou recordó – lo siento Meg, es que le dije a él que podía comer, pero nunca pensé que fuera a pedirte ahora dice éste.

- Claro, si lo único que NO haces es pensar –

- Bueno, como digas –

- Mami, Papi, no peleen – dice Souzou suplicante, la verdad le dolía ver a sus padres discutir, porque no entendía la razón por la cual su madre se enojaba con su papi.

- Bueno cariño, no discutiremos más – dicen al unísono.

- Ayyy, me conmueven ustedes – dice Misao.

- Gracias comadreja – contesta Sano.

- Bueno, me retiro, tengo que ir a ver como está todo – Misao se levanta y se retira.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Misao sale, y se encuentra con Aoshi, quien estaba cerca de un árbol de cerezos, sentado, pensando en cualquier cosa, aunque ella no sabía realmente en que pensaba este apuesto caballero.

- Misao, sé que es muy mal visto que a tu edad estés embarazada y no estés casada – comienza el – pero fue interrumpido por ella.

- Aoshi-sama, sé que no es bueno eso, pero prefiero cuidarlo yo sola, pero necesito que me ayude –

- ¿De qué manera te puedo ayudar? -

- En… en que usted sea como un padre para mi hijo – Aoshi no podía creer lo que escuchaba – así que le pido que si podría acompañarme en todo este proceso – finaliza ella.

- Hai, te ayudaré Misao – Aoshi se acerca, haciendo que ésta lo abrazara como nunca antes lo habían abrazado y tratado con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, con tanto sentido y con tanto respeto – gracias por confiar en mi, Misao – dice éste dándole un beso en su mejilla, y retirándose de ese lugar.

- De nada Aoshi-sama – dice ésta en un susurro que milagrosamente pudo escuchar Aoshi y sonreír por dentro.

- _Ahora mi niña, estaremos juntos gracias a éste pequeño –_ confesaban sus pensamientos, mientras el no notaba que alguien miraba a la joven Misao.

Fin Capítulo 5

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al fin terminé, en serio, estaba totalmente absorta en mis estudios y con tanta falta de creatividad que no hice absolutamente nada de éste fic, asi que solamente dejé que pasara un poco el tiempo y dedicarme a estudiar.

Mañana me toca la PSU de lenguaje y el Martes la de Matemáticas e Historia, si algunos no saben, la PSU es la prueba que se hace para poder ingresar a la universidad asi que por eso es difícil en ciertas cosas… suerte que no me da miedo xD

Gracias a todos los que esperaron con paciencia este fic, gracias a los que dejan Reviews y a los que solamente leen y no dejan reviews… gracias de todo corazón a ustedes.

El cap 6, no lo he hecho, pero tengo una idea de cómo será, asi que tendrán que ser pacientes y esperar hasta como en navidad o aproximándose al año nuevo, porque si quedo en la U, necesito matricularme y eso toma horas xD… y días también.

Cuidense

Nos estaremos viendo pronto

Bye bye!


	6. Solo para cuidarte

**Todo por el Verdadero Amor**.

By **Alexandra Shinomori**

En el capítulo anterior:

_Misao sale, y se encuentra con Aoshi, quien estaba cerca de un árbol de cerezos, sentado, pensando en cualquier cosa, aunque ella no sabía realmente en que pensaba este apuesto caballero._

_- Misao, sé que es muy mal visto que a tu edad estés embarazada y no estés casada – comienza el – pero fue interrumpido por ella._

_- Aoshi-sama, sé que no es bueno eso, pero prefiero cuidarlo yo sola, pero necesito que me ayude –_

_- ¿De qué manera te puedo ayudar? -_

_- En… en que usted sea como un padre para mi hijo – Aoshi no podía creer lo que escuchaba – así que le pido que si podría acompañarme en todo este proceso – finaliza ella._

_- Hai, te ayudaré Misao – Aoshi se acerca, haciendo que ésta lo abrazara como nunca antes lo habían abrazado y tratado con tanta ternura, con tanto amor, con tanto sentido y con tanto respeto – gracias por confiar en mi, Misao – dice éste dándole un beso en su mejilla, y retirándose de ese lugar._

_- De nada Aoshi-sama – dice ésta en un susurro que milagrosamente pudo escuchar Aoshi y sonreír por dentro._

_- Ahora mi niña, estaremos juntos gracias a éste pequeño – confesaban sus pensamientos, mientras el no notaba que alguien miraba a la joven Misao._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Capítulo 6: Solo para cuidarte.

Es tan difícil comprender a una persona, sobretodo cuando ésta es un cubo de hielo sonriente, claro, Aoshi se encontraba de esa manera, aunque claro, la única que podría ver todo eso era Ayumi, quien como la hermana de éste, se daba cuenta de la tremenda sonrisa, luego de que ayer hablase con Misao.

Y claro, la dicha de él perfectamente se podría tener como un capricho de un ex okashira que ni siquiera estuviese enamorado, sino más bien… bastante encaprichado, pero claro, nadie sabe que sus sentimientos hacia esa chica de ojos esmeraldas fuesen tan verdaderos, tan únicos, que si es que le llega a pasar algo, el juraría por todos los vientos que Kami-sama les regala cada día, matar a todo el que interfiera con el amor de su vida, con su niña… con su todo.

- Hermano – dice por enésima vez Ayumi.

- _No sé que pasará con mi princesa, pero juro por todos los cielos que la cuidaré siempre –_ pensaba éste mientras meditaba.

- AOSHI SHINOMORI! – grita Ayumi con energía. - _El cubo no se inmuta_ – piensa ella.

- Cubito de hielo, Misao está aquí – y como si alguien le hubiese dado un gran baño de agua fría para despertarlo reacciona.

- ¿Misao está aquí? – pregunta

- Para nada, tonto, tenías que salir del trance, me estabas cansando porque te he llamado en una hora y tu aún no me contestabas nada – reclama Ayumi.

- Pero, ¿qué querías que hiciera si estoy MEDITANDO? – dice éste totalmente enfadado y remarcando la última palabra.

- Pues, librarte de eso y contestarme – respondió divertida.

- ¿Responderte a que se supone? –

- A decirme si te vas a casar o no con Misao – dice ella con total naturalidad.

- ¡¿QUE! – ruge éste, pero antes de que ella contestara, llegó un papel por la ventana de la sala de meditación.

- Hermano, ¿viste eso? –

- Hai – lo toma y comienza a leer, pero no puede creer lo que está leyendo, sus ojos se vuelven aún más fríos, y también, más indefensos, cosa de lo que Ayumi, se dio cuenta.

- Dámelo – y comenzó a leer, pero en voz alta:

"_Le sugiero Señor Shinomori, que se prepare para el último espectáculo, ya que no volverás a ver a esa chiquilla, ojala que te vayas despidiendo de ella, porque antes de que te enfrentes a nosotros, ésa mocosa estará muerta. Prepárale las maletas, porque ni tu ni nadie, sabe cuando nos la llevaremos."_

- Misao – susurra Aoshi con tristeza.

- No entiendo porque todo le tiene que tocar a ella – dice Ayumi con preocupación.

- Yo menos lo entiendo, pero lo peor es que si se la llevan, no podré proponerle matrimonio – dice éste en voz baja, pero ésta lo escucha.

- Aoshi, ¿Qué diablos acabas de decir? – dice ella con total incredulidad.

- Nada, no he dicho nada – dice éste – _Todo llegará en su momento _– piensa con suma ilusión.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Misao en tanto, se encontraba recostada en su futón, pensando en lo que había pasado con Aoshi, en las cosas que ahora podrán hacer, porque cuidando al hijo de ella, podrán unirse más, y quien sabe, algún día se podría enamorar de ella por completo. Estaba tan relajada pensando en su Aoshi-sama, que no sintió que la puerta se estaba abriendo.

- Misao levántate, ya es mediodía y nosotras tenemos que ir a comprar unos kimonos – dice Kaoru preocupada.

- Pero Kaoru, estoy cansada, quiero seguir durmiendo – responde ella.

- No, no quiero que te conviertas en una floja sólo porque estás embarazada, ¿me oíste? –

- Si, si, mamá – responde Misao con sarcasmo.

- Ja, ja, ja – dice la Tanuki con los ojos con fuego.

- Bueno, bueno, ya… sólo deja, que me bañe y me vista ¿de acuerdo? – pregunta Misao, pues a ella no le gustaba cuando Kaoru se ponía en modo "mata a la tonta insolente".

- ¡Gracias Misao por acompañarme! – exclama Kaoru con ojitos totalmente brillantes.

- Si, ya – dice ella – _Algún día tendrá que aprender a no ser asi… pobre de sus hijos _– piensa Misao.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kenshin en cambio, estaba jugando con sus hijos, a uno lo cargaba en brazos, sólo por ser el más pequeño y con el otro jugaba con una pelota de papel.

- Papi, ¿puedo ir a jugar con Yahiko? – pregunta Kenji

- Hai, no te preocupes, puedes ir – contesta él con mucha tranquilidad.

- Yupi! – dice Kenji divertido.

- ¡Nos vemos pronto Kenji! – exclama Kenshin, hasta que se da vuelta y encuentra a un Aoshi que lo buscaba, totalmente preocupado.

- ¿Qué te pasa Aoshi? – Kenshin se acerca a él.

- Nada –

- No te creo, algo en tu mirada me dice que estás totalmente perturbado con algo, si quieres, podemos hablar de ello – comenta Kenshin.

- Creo, que no habrá problema si te lo cuento, con tal de que me prometas que ni Kaoru ni mucho menos Misao se enteren de esto – dice con tono amenazador.

- Claro – dice tímidamente Ken.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Kensuke, está todo listo – decía una voz.

- ¿Estás seguro que todo está absolutamente listo? – respondía Kensuke, emocionado.

- Claro que si, además, si no te das cuenta, estás enfrente de uno de los mejores asesinos – comenta éste con altivez.

- Pero no pudiste acabar con el mismo Aoshi, ¿verdad Soujiro? –

- Sólo porque me encontraste malherido no significa que no pueda vencerle, claro, me encontró en una posición desprevenida, tomando a su mujer – comenta éste con una malvada sonrisa.

_Flash Back_

_Kensuke seguía buscando a Soujiro, pero lo encontró casi sin vida, con una respiración tan débil, que simplemente pudo haber pasado por muerto, pero éste, con sus conocimientos, logró revivirlo, hasta que despertó._

_- Gracias por salvarme – dice Soujiro._

_- No es nada, lo importante es matar a Shinomori, y a todos los Onnis –_

_- Kensuke, cuídate de Aoshi, éste se pone una furia, cuando tratan de tomar a "su mujer", pero claro, en teoría no lo es – dice este con dificultad._

_- Ya basta, deja de hablar, mejor vamos a casa, donde puedo curarte más rápido – dice Kensuke, preocupado por su colega, el cual, si no se le atendía rápido, podía morir._

_Ya pasadas unas horas, Soujiro se recupera lentamente, pero a pasos agigantados, lo cual produce que Kensuke se le acercara._

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? – pregunta Kensuke._

_- Vengarme de Shinomori, afortunadamente ese imbécil piensa que estoy bien muerto, pero me vengaré, me quedaré con todo lo suyo, incluso, con esa jovencita, a la cual autoproclama suya – terminando esto, se ríe malvadamente._

_- Y ya lo volviste a hacer – _

_- ¿Qué? – _

_- Ponerte como loco, ¿parece que te gusta ésa niñita o no? – _

_- Sólo me gusta… pero para matarla – _

_Fin Flash Back _

- Ahora solo queda hacer que él estúpido forme parte del plan – dice Kensuke.

- Claro, que justamente haga lo que no tiene que hacer, y estará todo listo –

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- Asi que eso pasa – dice Kenshin.

- Por lo mismo no quiero que Misao llegue a salir sola, cualquier cosa que le pase será de mi responsabilidad – dice Aoshi preocupado.

- Claro, pero tampoco podemos vigilarlo las 24 horas del día –

- Por supuesto que no, por lo mismo, tengo un plan para mantenerla a raya –

- ¿Qué plan Aoshi? – pregunta Kenshin desconcertado.

- Pedirle que se case conmigo –

- ¿Oro? –

- Creo que es mucho mejor estar con ella para siempre, y asi podré vigilarla –

- Sólo una pregunta Aoshi, ¿estás enamorado de ella? –

- Con toda mi alma – dice Aoshi con sinceridad.

- Entonces, que así sea – dice Okina detrás del árbol, a lo cual, produce que Aoshi y Kenshin se asustaran.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Okina? – dice Aoshi después de asimilar el susto.

- Claro, cuando hablemos con Misao, la boda se realizará lo más pronto posible –

Fin Cap 6

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Al fin terminé, lamento mucho a las personas que pensaron que iba a ser un capítulo más largo, pero tengo un plan con respecto a este fic, que los podrá sorprender a todos en un principio, pero ya mas o menos estoy viendo cuantos capítulos finalmente tendrá este fic.

Gracias a todos los que me pusieron review en mi fic, les doy las gracias por presionarme, por matarme, fusilarme, porque en serio, me demoré demasiado, pero de hecho, estuve haciendo trámites para la Universidad, me voy a Derecho y sólo estoy feliz, comienzo mis clases el 20 de Marzo, asi que me queda mucho de vacaciones.

Ahora respondo reviews:

Sakura16: Gracias sis por apoyarme, y si, ahora tienes una nueva entrega, bastante atrasada.

Yoshi: Que bueno que te guste este fic, y ojala te guste este capítulo.

Kerube-Chan: Para que veas, el fic NO HA MUERTO, y ojala pueda hacer más capítulos.

Gabyhyatt: Misao lo pasará mal en este fic, pero no hay mal que por bien no venga.

x-MiSaO-x: Gracias por decir que tengo sentimientos buenos, y muchas gracias por el apoyo que le das a mi fic, en verdad estoy muy contenta.

Nanita-chan: jajajaja, Ayumi la prometida, claro, esa era la idea al principio, pero pensé que sería demasiado cruel de mi parte, además me llevaría unos tomatazos de sobra por parte de las lectoras xD… gracias por tu apoyo!

Maritza chan: Ahora sabes quienes son los que vigilan, y ojalá que sigas mandándome reviews.

Joe the time traveler: Lo del proceso del embarazo de Misao es lento en este cap, pero será muchísimo más rápido dentro de los otros capitulos, y mientras yo tenga vida y salud, este fic tendrá hartos caps.

Gracias por todos los reviews, ya tengo 37 reviews y me alegra mucho, porque siento que este fic cada día más va tomando aceptación dentro de ustedes.

Cuidense mucho

Y nos estaremos viendo lo más pronto posible.

Alexandra Shinomori.


End file.
